


Sweet Dreams

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were asked to be completely honest with himself, if he were put under an oath of his own, Mike’s defenses would come crumbling down and he would confess. He would admit that he knows that he is in love with Harvey, that deep down he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Comment fic for the [Season 1 promo poster](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120726013031/suits/images/1/1c/SUITS_USA_SEASON_1_PROMO.png)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

If he were asked to be completely honest with himself, if he were put under an oath of his own, Mike’s defenses would come crumbling down and he would confess. He would admit that he knows that he is in love with Harvey, that deep down he knows.

The way his stomach lurches each time he’s the recipient of one of Harvey’s rare smiles would have to be cited as evidence. Hearsay would hint at the way his chest tightens – like a red hot iron clamp narrowing gradually around his ribcage, like drowning – when he occasionally catches Harvey unaware and finds his features soft with worry. Hearsay is perfectly admissible in this court. Mike knows that he is in love with Harvey from the evidence of the punch in the gut he feels every morning when he lays eyes on Harvey for the first time in a day.

And he knows that from the testimony of his dreams.

They’re not sex dreams – even though Mike has those embarrassingly often for a man his age, and they’re featuring almost everyone but Harvey, for that matter. And that’s why he knows.

He dreams that they are holding hands, for instance. They walk into a party that is already in full swing, all dressed up or maybe wearing casual clothes (depending on the party), and they are holding hands. Quietly and without anyone taking real notice, as if everybody has known for a long time.

Or he dreams that Harvey places a quick kiss onto the crown of his head before ruffling his hair. He would be sitting at a table or on the sofa and Harvey would walk up behind him and wrap his arms around him briefly and then kiss him and he would just smile.

Another dream has Harvey steering him through a crowd or down a hallway just by the slight pressure of his hand against the small of Mike’s back.

Some dreams are merely fragments of memories in the morning. A kitchen towel tossed at Mike across a counter and the soft sound of laughter. A faint glitter in Harvey’s eyes. A brush against his jawbone.

And then, of course, there is the dream in which Harvey puts his arm around Mike’s shoulder and pulls Mike against his side. Mike would then, in that dream, sling his arm around Harvey’s waist and they would walk down the street together, steady steps and vivid conversation. From time to time Harvey would squeeze Mike’s shoulder or point at something in the distance.

And rarely, very, very rarely, Harvey would allow it to be the other way round. He’d let Mike throw his arm around his shoulders and that would make Mike so giddy and Harvey would smile at how vibrant Mike’s laughter would be against his palm (his hand slipped under Mike’s jacket), and whenever Mike wakes up from that particular dream, that very same smile is on his own lips.

And this, your honor, is how Mike knows that Harvey must feel the same way about him. He’d never allow Mike’s arm around his shoulders otherwise.

And finally, the defense rests.


End file.
